


oh hero...

by crypticalia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Gay, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Villain/Hero, just a dumb thing i wrote because of a conversation i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalia/pseuds/crypticalia
Summary: hero comes up behind me. silent.i can't hear him. he's good at what he does.i turn my chair.of course i felt his presence. a villain knows.
Relationships: villain/hero - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	oh hero...

hero comes up behind me. silent.  
i can't hear him. he's good at what he does.  
i turn my chair.  
of course i felt his presence. a villain knows.

oh, legendary hero, have you come to defeat me?  
have you thwarted my plans once and for all?  
or are you, perhaps, surrendering?  
admitting that i was in the right the whole time?

no, he says. he's come to make a proposal.  
a proposal? to little old me? oh, hero, i'm honored.  
he shuffles his feet. nervous?  
why so anxious? the hero always wins, after all.

what are you offering, hero?  
the one thing i desire most.  
and what would that be? how would you know?  
a hero knows.

alright then, what is it? what's my greatest wish?  
he says i truly am a villain, making him say it out loud.  
attention. affection. a partner in crime, in life.  
perhaps i'm red in the face. anyone would be.

and how do you plan to fulfill this dream?  
...assuming you're even correct.  
he steps forward, he reaches for me.  
he pulls me off my throne by my hands.

and the hero of the story- he kisses me.  
he who swore to sacrifice everything...  
who swore to be my downfall...

consider me fallen.


End file.
